


【剧版镇魂·澜巍】孕期play

by hetaoxiongbinggan



Category: Tv series - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, 剧版镇魂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetaoxiongbinggan/pseuds/hetaoxiongbinggan
Summary: 旧文补档。ooc预警，abo预警。
Relationships: 澜巍 - Relationship, 赵云澜/沈巍
Kudos: 5





	【剧版镇魂·澜巍】孕期play

沈巍从梦里睁开眼睛的时候，赵云澜没有在他的身边。  
卧室的窗帘拉了一半，透过窗户可以看见外面的天色已经暗下来了，依稀有附近楼层住户家的灯光温暖地投射进来，在他脚边的被褥上打下一片昏黄的光晕。他不知道自己睡了多久，没有钟表让他在黑甜乡失去了时间的概念，沈巍有点难受地动了动身子，柔软的蚕丝被熨帖地裹住睡衣下的身躯，汗湿的黑发贴在额头上蒸出一阵黏腻，对面墙壁上的空调安静地运作着，只有标志着保湿的黄色小灯在明明灭灭的闪烁。  
肚里的孩子大约还在沉睡，一动也不动蜷在他的子宫里，他撑着床榻小心翼翼地试图在不惊动孩子的情况下坐起身来，卧室厚实的木板门却从外面被推开，一个人影挟着客厅里的灯光轻手轻脚地走进来——  
是赵云澜。见他醒了也是一愣，随手打开了卧室夜灯的开关。他在突然的光亮下不适地眯了眯眼，看着对方走近并把手里的托盘放到一边的书桌上，然后坐到他身边伸手扶他坐了起来，熟练地在腰后塞好了两个抱枕。  
沈巍顺从地向后靠去，后腰陷在饱满的棉质物里让他腰部的酸麻都得到了缓和，他就着赵云澜端水杯的手浅浅抿了几口就摇头示意不要了，赵云澜把杯子放回托盘里，又端了一只小碗走来，重坐在他身边。  
“这是什么？”沈巍闻到一阵谷物的香，低头看去。  
“给你熬了点荷叶粥。”赵云澜说，拿着勺子搅了两下后舀起一点吹了吹，送到沈巍唇边。  
沈巍看了他一眼，乖乖张口吃下，熬得软糯的米粒已经炸开了花，混着荷叶若有似无的清香倒也可口。赵云澜看着沈巍咽下第一口，又张口来要，心中喜悦，赶紧再舀一勺吹吹送到沈巍口里。  
天知道这位大人在怀孕后胃口有多刁钻，这吃不下那没胃口，也就是粥汤之类的食物才愿意勉强吃点还不会吐，妊娠反应又强烈，怀孕没几个月，人已经眼瞅着瘦了一圈，看得他这个当丈夫的好不心疼。赵云澜怕外面卖的不干净，专程找家中阿姨学习做饭的手艺，高价买来绿色食材日日给沈巍亲自操刀，对照食谱变着花样做饭就是想让沈巍多吃两口。从第一次他着急沈巍不吃饭而亲自投喂开始，赵云澜就渐渐地操起了喂饭大业，孕夫吃东西的时间不太固定，他就随时随地准备着给沈巍喂食，上班的兜里都塞着坚果小点心一类。两人无形中形成了一种默契，只要赵云澜在场，沈巍就绝少亲自动筷子。  
他连哄带劝，好不容易把手里小小的一碗粥喂完，起身去收拾托盘。沈巍缩在被褥之间盯着他忙前忙后的背影，淡淡道：“云澜，我想沐浴。”  
“啊？”赵云澜从卧室门口又探了个头进来，“媳妇儿你现在淋浴不太方便，坐着别动，我去给你放水你泡一会吧。”  
赵云澜的脚步声走远了，拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的声音在外面来来回回。沈巍轻轻吁了一口气，他是真的想洗澡了，下午裹在被子里睡觉让他出了一身汗，更别说还做了个不太好的梦——一想到梦境里那些内容，他又忍不住皱紧了眉，心情也低沉起来。而孩子却在这时结结实实蹬了他一脚，他吃痛，却也从梦境跌落回到现实。  
抚着隆起的腹部，他的心也好似一下子落到了实处。梦里无论如何都是幻影浮沫，远比不得现世安稳来得真实。这一世，他们一起出生入死，他的大荒山圣回来了，两人互通心意，现下自己腹中还怀着他们俩的孩子——他再也、再也无法想象比这更好的情形了。

赵云澜放好水进来，看他抚摸腹部的动作蓦得一惊，以为他又不舒服，忙忙扑到他身边着急地问他有何不适，倏而浓烈起来的茶梅香扑了沈巍一脸。沈巍忍不住乐了，摆手表示无碍，接着张开手示意赵云澜抱他。  
对于沈教授偶尔的撒娇，赵处长向来是乐颠颠的照单全收，他揽过沈巍的脊背和腿弯，一使力把他打横抱了起来，侧着穿出卧室门抱到了浴室里。  
他先把沈巍安置在浴室的椅子上，蹲下身替他解开睡衣的扣子，沈巍光着脚晃来晃去，踩他的大腿和膝盖玩，被赵云澜宠溺地瞪了一眼。他就着那人的动作脱光了衣服，被赵云澜小心翼翼扶着跨过了浴缸沿。  
水的温度很舒服，高于体温的热蒸汽熏红了他的脸，温热的水流蒸走了他一下午的疲倦，沈巍坐在盛满热水的浴缸里舒适地叹了一口气，简直想要忍不住滑进水里。  
赵云澜把衬衫的袖子又往上重新挽了挽，蹲下来拿起一边的浴花打算给沈巍搓背，孰料沈巍有些奇怪的看了他一眼：“你蹲在外面干嘛？还不进来跟我一起？”  
赵云澜惊得手里浴花都掉了，他不确定的问沈巍：“媳、媳妇儿，你说的是让我，跟你一起洗？”  
沈巍却偏过头去，声音重新变得冷冷淡淡：“你不过来就罢了。”  
来！媳妇儿召唤岂有不来之理！赵云澜喜滋滋地跑出去拿了自己的换洗衣物，三下五除二甩掉了自己的衣服，长腿一迈跨到了沈巍身后。  
即使他们家浴缸足够大、坐的开两个大男人，赵云澜的进入也不免让水流出了浴缸，淌到了浴室的地上。他不甚在意地伸手够过浴池旁的小拖把胡乱拖了拖地上的水渍，把双手在水里浸热，一把捞住沈巍的腋下借着浮力把他挪到了自己腿上。  
沈巍往后倚了倚，感受着赵云澜的手掌带着浴花轻柔地揉搓过裸露的皮肤，蒸汽凝结的水珠沿着他的颈线一路滚下，没入身下的水里。肌肤相贴在水里难免滑溜不好着力，他坐着坐着就控制不住往水里滑，赶紧按住赵云澜的大腿艰难地拖着孕肚往上蹭，这一下就坐到了一个不得了的位置上。  
感受到身后贴着的坚硬触感后沈巍的脸一下子红到了耳根，赵云澜也尴尬的紧，沈巍怀孕到现在六七个月了，顾忌孩子的安全他们一直都不敢放肆，偶尔有的几次亲近也仅仅是抚慰纾解为主，他实在是有点憋得慌……更别说现在沈教授正温香软玉窝在他怀里，起反应很正常的！但看着沈巍僵直的背影和红透的耳朵，他觉得现在自己还是消失比较好，无论如何先让沈巍好好泡个澡……  
他尴尬地咳了一声，正待开口解释，却突然嗅到空气中渐渐浓郁起来的花香——是沈巍晚香玉信息素的味道，愈到动情之时，香气愈发浓烈。赵云澜挑高了眉毛伸过脸去看背对着他的沈巍：“媳妇儿——？”  
沈巍垂着头不看他，但微微急促的呼吸和张扬的晚香玉香却完全成了他的叛徒——沈巍也因为他动情了。赵云澜试探着去握住沈巍下身的柱体，只是得到了一声低低的喘息而没有被推开，他胆子一下子就大起来了，双手开始不老实地在沈巍身上四处游走撩拨，沈巍被他毫无章法的胡乱捏揉搞得有点难受，忍不住低吟着拨了一下赵云澜的手，对方却误解了他的意思，手指伸到下面，摸了摸紧闭的穴口。  
那里太敏感，沈巍被赵云澜突如其来的动作吓得抬了一下身子躲避，臀部落回赵云澜腿上时溅起一片不大不小的水花。赵云澜取了一旁的沐浴露倒在手心里捂热，小心地沾了去扩张沈巍的后穴。沈巍双手扶着浴缸粗糙的边沿闭目承受，穴口随着赵云澜手指的动作一下下翕张着，水流浅浅地灌进来让他有点痒，他轻轻地喘气，尽力放松了身体去迎合赵云澜的手指。  
赵云澜的扩张做得格外细致，沈巍腰都软下去了，他才撤出手指顶住了穴口。沈巍紧张地喘息着，感受暌违已久的性器一寸寸碾压过内壁的热度，他的信息素混着赵云澜的一起在这不大的一方天地里纠缠，让人张口一呼吸都是交缠的气味。为了不压迫到沈巍的肚子，赵云澜选择了让他背对自己坐在身上的姿势，抬着他的腰臀一下下缓慢顶动，频率不快却次次深入到宫口附近从停止碾磨，手掌也伸到前面替他抚慰性器。沈巍渴求地向后仰头，把自己的嘴唇和脖颈送到赵云澜嘴边让他啃噬，茶梅一样的红痕在他雪白的肌肤上盛开着，雾蒙蒙的双眼在无声恳求，每一寸贴着自己alpha的皮肤都热得要化掉了——高潮后的沈巍瘫软在赵云澜怀里，任对方缠绵地叼住他的红唇吮吸。  
赵云澜被他高潮时蓦然紧缩的甬道夹得低吼一声，顾忌他怀着孕不能累到，快速顶撞了几下后抽出性器，草草射在了沈巍腿根，弄脏了一池好水。

到底是怀孕的人精神容易倦怠，沈巍泄身后像被抽光了力气一样慵懒地倚在光滑的池壁上，任凭对方放了浴缸的水再拿来花洒替他细致清洗。他健壮却白皙的手臂搭在白瓷砌起的池壁上，屈起指节触摸顶灯投下的一圈白色光晕和赵云澜的影子，黑影贴着他的胳臂如同攀附在树木躯干的菟丝子；指尖有一滴凝聚的水珠要坠不坠地挂在那里，带着沐浴后潮湿温暖的水汽。赵云澜没有注意到他自娱自乐的小动作，他忙着帮沈巍擦洗好身子，抽一张大浴巾把他裹起来，抱回了卧室里。  
床榻柔软地随着他们的动作下陷，沈巍的头一沾到枕头就昏昏欲睡起来。赵云澜撑着自己的身体，凑在他侧颈边深深地吸了一口气，为沈巍身上与自己相同的沐浴露气味和源源不断散发的、混着茶梅香的信息素而心笙摇动。  
“家”是一个对于他们俩来说都太过奢侈的虚影，沈巍天地所生，没有人间寻常家庭所给予的爱怜温暖，这一世的赵云澜又因母亲的意外离世对“家”充满了戒备和排斥。他们孤独地飘荡着，房子之于个人仅仅是落脚休憩之所。如果不曾在一起，赵云澜永远无法想象自己的狗窝居然会有为了另一个人渐渐染上生活的烟火气的可能性，沈巍是云端的谪仙，他自嘲凡间游荡的浪子，似乎一生都该毫无交集的两个人，却为对方心甘情愿地把风筝的线系在了自己心里，为他们自己、也为即将出世的新生命经营起一个普普通通的家。于是虚影落到了尘世的灯火里，蜕离了那一层朦朦胧胧的皮，越发真实生动起来。  
我老婆。他心里甜得有点发苦了。这么好的人，是我老婆。  
洗了个澡又被赵云澜要了一次，沈巍困得迷迷糊糊，想拽住赵云澜让他陪着自己睡，赵云澜轻轻扯开他的手低声安抚：“我先去打扫一下浴室，宝贝，你先睡。”  
他轻手轻脚、一如傍晚他带着晚饭进来时悄悄地退了出去，掩上门以免外面的声音打扰到屋里休息的爱人，然后转身，走入了门外一地灯光中。

——end——

**Author's Note:**

> 时隔两年再看我的车，想一头撞死的心情更甚从前……对不起我是个毫无长进的辣鸡……


End file.
